gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rank
Rank or Level is a feature found in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is an accumulation of a sufficient number of reputation points (RP) that increases a character's "rank", a number that represents a character's overall skill and experience. To "level up" or "rank up" means to gain enough RP to reach the next level. By ranking up, players will begin unlocking more customization options available at the different stores found online. New weapons will become available as well, allowing you to better equip yourself for harder missions. Rank is capped at 8000. RP Required The formula for levels 1-99 is as follows: (Current Rank*25.5)^1.82) After rank 100 the following formula is used: (Previous Rank XP Amount + Previous Required Rank Increase)+50 Ranks 1-120 Unlockables The following is a list of unlockables in GTA Online by rank. GTA Online Rank 1 *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Pistol *ADD all DLC Weapons (e.g. Special Carbine) Rockstar Created Jobs :Races *Arms Race *Caffeine Rush *Criminal Records *Cutting Coroners *Dipping In *Dorset Drive (Race) *Double Parking *Down the Drain *Drag Strip *Embracing America *Grass Route *Grass Route II *Greenwich Meantime *Hip to be Cool *If I Were a Richman *In the Grove *Old Downtown *Over the Hump *Ring of Fire *Route 68 (race) *Senora Freeway (race) *Stock Market Crash *Taking Off *The Commute *The First Corporation *Trend Setting *Turn the Tide *Delta V *Without a Paddle *High Dive *American Cycle *Art to Art *Cream of the Crop *CyclePath *Dock and Roll *Heart Breaker *Into the Lights *Power Trip *Redwood Light District *Scale the Heights *Staying on Track *Sundae Driving *Thrusting Motion *Touch Base *Up the Creek :Deathmatches *Bluffs *Concrete *Del Perro *Hospital *Morgue *Vineyard *Biolab *Chamberlain Hills *Chasing Shots *Crossfire *Gentry Manor *Getaway *Governmental *Legal Eagle *Mansion *Panic Attack *Puerto Del Sol *Road Tripping *Shotgun Wedding :LTS *TBA :Capture *TBA Rockstar Verified Content Creator jobs * Area 53 * Battle GTA * Bridge of Death * Classy Construction * Hill Valley Cemetery * Horseback Hell * Little Seoul Park * Lodge Battle * Paintball! * Paradise Alley * Pier Pressure II * Pit Stop * Prison Thugz Fight * Quarantine * Rail Yard, Railed Out * Retaliate * Saving Ryan's Privates * SEAL TEAM SIX * Sonuva Beach * Strong hold * Terry's Hangout * The 80's Turf War * The Los Santos Riots * The Pad of Death * Transformer Station * Underground Shootout * Urban Jungle * Woodbury * Zancudo Outskirts * Contend: Adventure TEAM!! * Raid: Claustrophobia * Contend: CORRUPT COPS * Contend: Highest Treasure * Contend: Maze Bank Fight * Hold: Operation Interrupt * GTA: Payback Time * GTA: That's My Rhino * Hold: Shopping Spree * Hold: The Watch Tower * 2 Mile Lap, Divided * 4 Way Madness * Alleyways * Around the Mirror * Bad-San Andreas * Baja Hangtime * Beach side race * Brand's Snatch * Break Out the Brakes * Casal Dos Ferros Race * Chicken Drifting * Code 13-91 * Coupe D'etat * Crastenburg Drifting Race * Criss Cross Dock Race * CUSTOM FREEWAY GYMKHANA * Desert Test Track 4x4 * Dirt Track Derby * Drift King * Dubsta Warz * Ew, You Stepped in Dooody * Far Out LOOP * Farm Fresh * Final Destination * From Weazel to Weazel * Getting High And Low * High Road * HIPSTER DEATH RALLY * Hipster Happy Hour * Hit The Apex * HOLY DRIFT MOUNTAIN * Jumps 'R' Us * Jump and Die * Jumps Jumps Jumps * Laguna Seca Remake * Long Haul 2 * Loop the Lake * Los Santos GP Inner Loop * LS FORUM * LSC Great Eight * MARIOS RACE * Monaco Grand Prix GTA ed. * Nurburgring * Observe And Race * OBSTACLE WHAT? * Over the Hill II * Panto-monium Microcircuit * Power Hour * Quick 'n Quarrelsome * Rattlesnake Run * Rebel Rodeo * Refuel * Riding The Tracks * Rush Hour * Sandy Shores Circus * Senora Desert Hills * Simply Sanchez * Stars in Your Eyes * Stream Racer * Sultans of Swing * Swedish Folkrace * That's What She Said * The Academic * The Coil * The Dirty Maze * The Gordo Run * The Hospital Dash * The Los Santos Triangle * The Valedictorian * Through The Grapeseed * Tittie Twister * Twist and Twirls * Welcome to LS * White Cars Can't Jump * Windy Hills GTA Online Rank 2 *Stunt Jumps *Pistol Clips GTA Online Rank 3 *Los Santos Customs *Pegasus *Shops *Hold ups *One on One Deathmatch *Shooting Range *Impromptu Races *Welcoming Party *Crooked Cop *Roadgame GTA Online Rank 4 *Pistol Flashlight GTA Online Rank 5 *Safehouses and Garages *Personal Vehicle delivery *Movies *Pistol Supressor *Micro-SMG *Ballas to the Wall (Lamar Mission) *Rich Men in Richman (Simeon Mission) *It Takes a Thief (Simeon Mission) *Rockford Roll (Simeon Mission) *Chasers (Simeon Mission) *Where Credit's Due (Simeon Mission) *Hippy Hunting GTA Online Rank 6 *Tennis *Golf *Darts *Arm Wrestling *Flight School *Strip Club *Bumpers (Custom Chin Spoiler) *Flood in the LS River (Gerald Mission) *Death Metal (Gerald Mission) *Pier Pressure (Gerald Mission) *Deal Breaker (Gerald Mission) GTA Online Rank 7 *Meth'd Up (Gerald Mission) *Mavericks at various helipads GTA Online Rank 8 *Just Deserts *Off the Rails *Mud, Sweat and Gears *Import/Export *Gone Coastal *Tour the Lake *Learning Curve *Bumpers (Painted Rear Bumper) *Tour the Lake *We Have Lift-off *A Sign of Things to Come *Windows (Light Smoke) *Pier 400 (race) *Downtown Underground *Loss Leader *On Yer Bike GTA Online Rank 9 *Exhaust (Chrome Tip) *Combat Pistol *Combat Pistol Extended Clip *No Hay Bronca (Gerald Mission) *East Vinewood LTS GTA Online Rank 10 *Bounties *Auto Armor 20% *El Burro Heists (Simeon Mission) *Gorge *Ocean Flyby *Gentry Does It (Simeon Mission) *Harbor *City Glide *Wind Turbine *Hydro *All in the Game (Simeon Mission) *Hit 'Em Up (Gerald Mission) *Top Fun *Reservoir *Up in the Clouds *From the Top *Lester Crest GTA Online Rank 11 *Parachutes *Cleared for Landing *Combat Pistol Suppressor *Airstrip *Under the Radar *SMG *Under the Bridge *Guns and Gasoline *Parachutes (Blue) *Falling Fast GTA Online Rank 12 *Merryweather Crate Drop *Blow Up (Simeon Mission) *The Humane Race *Flying Colors *Blowing in the Wind *Downtown, Downtown *Gassed Up (Gerald Mission) *GTA Today (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 13 *Ammo Drop *Tear Gas GTA Online Rank 14 *Meet Trevor and Ron *Romance Isn't Dead (Ron Mission) *Denial of Service (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 15 *Rocky Road *In the Pipeline *Survival *Morning Perm-a-Wood *By the Side of the Bay *On the Trail *Shore Up *Boneyard (Survival) *Wiwang Park (Race) *First Class *Industrial Plant (Survival) *Barnstorming *Grenades *Air Power *SMG Supressor *View of Vespucci *In Harmony *Construction Bail *Jetty Jumping *Parachutes (Black Smoke Trails) *Swamp Monster *Beach *Graveyard Shift *Grill (Painted Light Surroundings) *Swift Arrival *Jet-setting *Crop Circle *Violent Duct (Gerald Mission) *Airwaves *Delta *Beach Odyssey *Motorboating *Before It Was Cool *Top Fun II *Cranes *Underhand Contraband *Business Trip GTA Online Rank 16 *Parachutes (Red) *San Andreas Seoul (Lamar Mission) *Chasers II (Simeon Mission) *Master Data (Lester Mission) *Crystal Clear Out II *Truck Off GTA Online Rank 17 *Bull Shark Testosterone *Pump Action Shotgun *Suspension (Lowered) GTA Online Rank 18 *Gang Attacks *Truss Issues *Dockyard *Parachutes (Yellow Smoke Trails) *Going Down *Chopper Checkpoint *Base Level *Ticket to Elysium (Lamar Mission) *On the List (Martin Mission) *Factory Closure *Stadium Tour *G-Rating Cold I *Under The Wing *Gone Fishing *Sea Change *Free Fall *G-Rating Cold IV *Bluffing GTA Online Rank 19 *Online Armored Trucks *Sticky Bombs *Cops Capacity (Lester Mission) *Artificial Scarcity (Simeon Mission) *Dirt Road *Grand Senora Desert LTS *Hard Labor (Gerald Mission) *Air Force Zero I *Air Force Zero II *Air Force Zero III GTA Online Rank 20 *Backup helicopter *Jerry Can *Loose Canyon *Wheels (Bulletproof) *Tunnel Vision *Cliffs *Spiral *Lost My Mind (Trevor Mission) *Fueling the Flames (Ron Mission) *Going Down the GOH (Lamar Mission) *Need for Seed *Flotsam and Jetsam *Grave Danger *Thrills in the Hills *Caught Napping (Lamar Mission) *Blow Up II (Simeon Mission) *Handle with Care (Martin Mission) *Americana *Lost and Found (race) *Driving Range *The City Commute *Skyscraper *Crime Scenester (Lester Mission) *Time to Get Away (Martin Mission) *Saddle Up *From Sky to Sand *Acquire Targets I *Lake *The Commute *Plane to Sea *Acquire Targets II *Desert *Pier 2 Pier *Acquire Targets III *Vinewood Tours *Branching Out *Top Fun III *Adrift *Home In The Hills GTA Online Rank 21 *Remove wanted level *Sniper Rifle *Lights (Xenon Lights) *Bumpers (Painted And Chin Spoiler) *Marine Cargobob *Pickup Sticks (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 22 *Landing Strip (Lester Mission) *Out of Court Settlement (Martin Mission) *Sniper Rifle Suppressor *Cargobobs at various helipads *G-Rating Cold II *G-Rating Cold III *G-Rating Cold V GTA Online Rank 23 *Parachutes (Seaside Stripes) *Hood (Ram Air) *Truck Together GTA Online Rank 24 *AK-47 *Parachutes (Orange Smoke Trailers) *A Titan of a Job (Lester Mission) *Death From Above (Martin Mission) *G-Rating Hot I *Air Force Zero V *G-Rating Hot IV GTA Online Rank 25 *Field Trip *Boat Pick-Up *Quick Getaway *Explosives (Ignition Bomb) *Stage Flight *Lazer Quest *Assault Rifle Extended Clip *Daemon Run (Ron Mission) *Air Current *Vespucci Dreams *Horse Power *Peak Performance *Turbine Carbine (Ron Mission) *High Priority Case (Lester Mission) *Gauntlet *View from Above *Heli River *The Shed *Last Chopper Outta LS (Lester Mission) *Escape From LS *The Cove *Island Getaway *Lost MC RIP (Lamar Mission) *ATV Steal (Simeon Mission) *Into the Wild *Cult Following *Processed (Survival) *Coasting *Halo *Potshot (Trevor Mission) *Legion Square Survival (Survival) *Take the Plunge *Police Riot *Up the Back Alley GTA Online Rank 26 *Roll Cage (Stunt Cage) *Assault Rifle Grip *G-Rating Hot II *G-Rating Hot III *G-Rating Hot V GTA Online Rank 27 *Assault Rifle Flashlight *Parachutes (Red Smoke Trail) *Base Invaders (Ron Mission) GTA Online Rank 28 *Assault Rifle Scope *Parachutes (Hornet) *Crystal Clear Out (Trevor Mission) GTA Online Rank 29 *Assault SMG *Assault Rifle Suppressor GTA Online Rank 30 *Merryweather Helicopter Pickup *The Dam Before the Storm *Auto Armor 40% *Exhaust (Big Bore) *Crank Up the Volume (Ron Mission) *Quarry Quarry (Lester Mission) *Over the Globe *Flying Low *Business Class *Over the Hill *River Valley *By Land, Sea and Air (Lester Mission) *No Smoking (Lamar Mission) *War and Pieces (Gerald Mission) *Airport Parking *Raton Race *Weed Killer GTA Online Rank 31 *Windows (Dark Smoke) *Blow Up III (Simeon Mission) GTA Online Rank 32 *Parachutes (Patriot) *Titans at some airports GTA Online Rank 33 *AP Pistol *Hood (Carbon Hood) GTA Online Rank 35 *Send Mercenaries *Tight Squeeze *Burn Your Bridges II *Jet Stream *Locate a Helicopter *Check Out Time (Martin Mission) *Chumash and Grab (Gerald Mission) *Timber *Close Action *In The Loop *Burn Your Bridges *Dock Ring GTA Online Rank 36 *Suspension (Street) *Coveted (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 37 *Assault Shotgun *Annihilators at various helipads GTA Online Rank 38 *Parachutes (Widowmaker) GTA Online Rank 40 *Off the Radar *Reveal Players *A Boat in the Bay (Ron Mission) *Teaser Trailer (Lester Mission) *The Los Santos Connection (Martin Mission) *Leap of Faith *Grand Tour *Against the Grain *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Martin Mission) *Jump Wings *Grab Your Ballas (Martin Mission) *Water the Vineyard (Martin Mission) *Crystal Clear Out III GTA Online Rank 41 *Hood - Triple Intake GTA Online Rank 42 *Carbine Rifle *Virgin Mary Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 43 *Buzzard Attack Choppers at various helipads *Carbine Rifle Extended Clip *Chop Chop (Trevor Mission) GTA Online Rank 44 *Parachutes (Rainbow) *Carbine Rifle Grip *Effin' Lazers (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 45 *Trinity Knot Tattoo (Torso) *Bumpers (Painted And Large Splitter) *Four Trailers (Lester Mission) *Mixed Up With Coke (Martin Mission) *Jet Lag *Crosswind *Dry Docking (Martin Mission) *Editor and Thief (Martin Mission) *Cleaning the Cat House (Martin Mission) *Dish the Dirt (Gerald Mission) *Carbine Rifle Flashlight GTA Online Rank 46 *Carbine Rifle Scope GTA Online Rank 47 *Carbine Rifle Suppressor GTA Online Rank 48 *Lady M Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 49 *Windows (Limo) GTA Online Rank 50 *Mugger *Airstrike *Auto Armor 60% *MG *Explosives (Remote Bomb) *Out of Harmony (Trevor Mission) *Extradition (Martin Mission) *Holed Up - Burton (Martin Mission) *Pink Tint *Luxor GTA Online Rank 51 *Tribal Tattoo (Right Leg) GTA Online Rank 52 *Exhaust (Side Exit) GTA Online Rank 53 *Hood (Single Intake) GTA Online Rank 55 *Landing Gear (Ron Mission) *Wet Work (Ron Mission) *Bust Out (Lester Mission) *Sinking Feeling (Lester Mission) *The Parking Garage (Lester Mission) *Show Me the Monet (Martin Mission) GTA Online Rank 56 *Parachutes (Black) *Suspension (Sport) GTA Online Rank 57 *Chinese Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 60 *Grenade Launcher *Mermaid Tattoo (Right Arm) *Satellite Communications (Trevor Mission) *Hack and Dash (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 63 *Evil Clown Tattoo (Torso) *Red Camoflauge Cargo Pants GTA Online Rank 64 *Bumpers (Extended Chin Spoiler) GTA Online Rank 65 *Red Tire Smoke *Method in the Madness (Trevor Mission) *American Exports (Lester Mission) *Chemical Extraction (Lester Mission) *Judging the Jury (Martin Mission) *On Maneuvers (Lester Mission) GTA Online Rank 66 *Dope Skull Tattoo (Left Arm) GTA Online Rank 69 *Stone Cross Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 70 *Advanced Rifle *Chopper Tail (Trevor Mission) *Diamonds are for Trevor (Trevor Mission) *Docks to Stock (Lester Mission) *Stocks and Scares (Lester Mission) *Defender (Martin Mission) *Rhino Tank GTA Online Rank 71 *Suspension (Competition) *Advanced Rifle (Extended Clip) GTA Online Rank 72 *Los Santos Bills Tattoo (Torso) *Advanced Rifle (Flashlight) GTA Online Rank 73 *Advanced Rifle (Scope) GTA Online Rank 74 *Advanced Rifle (Suppressor) GTA Online Rank 75 *Indian Ram Tattoo (Right Leg) *Docks to Stock II (Lester Mission) *Rooftop Rumble (Martin Mission) *Gold Tint GTA Online Rank 78 *Dragon Tattoo (Left Leg) GTA Online Rank 80 *Auto Armor 80% *M249 GTA Online Rank 81 *Trash Talk (Martin Mission) *Serpent Skull Tattoo (Right Arm) GTA Online Rank 84 *Skulls And Rose Tattoo (Torso) GTA Online Rank 90 *Heavy Sniper Rifle GTA Online Rank 100 *Auto Armor 100% *RPG *Platinum Tint *Dubsta 6x6 *Pure Gold *Brushed Gold GTA Online Rank 120 *Minigun Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V